Saving Cinderella
by lovara
Summary: No summary.Biar pada penasaran *ketawa bareng kyu* mian kalo berantakan. hanchul fanfiction yaoi.


**JUDUL:SAVING CINDERELLA**

**CAST: HANCUL,YUNJAE,MINKYU,SIBUM AND OTHER CAST**

Chapter 1

China 22.00 waktu setempat

"_kalian bertiga terbanglah ke korea. Lindungi dan awasi orang yang ada dalam dokumen ini. Jangan sampai dia terluka sedikitpun. Ini asset berharga keluarga kim."_

"_bagaimana dengan tempat tinggal dan identitas kami?"_

"_semua sudah ku atur dengan rapi,kalian hanya tinggal berbaur di sana,jangan terlihat mencolok,kalian akan masuk sebagai mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar di kyunghee universitas,selidiki semuanya dengan tenang jangan sampai pihak musuh mengetahui identitas kalian"_

"_baik master"_

Korea 09.00 waktu setempat

Seorang namja cantik bangun dari tidurnya saat sinar matahari masuk ke kamarnya. "bangun hyung ini sudah hampir siang,bukankah kau ada kuliah hari ini?"ucap seorang namja cantik lainnya. "hoamhh apa kau tidak tahu kalau tidur lama itu baik untuk kesehatan jae?"ucap namja cantik yang kembali bergelung dengan selimutnya. "tapi kau sudah tidur hampir seharian hyung dari kemarin"jawab namja yang di panggil jae atau lebih tepatnya kim jaejoong sedangkan namja cantik yang sedang ia bangunkan itu hyungnya kim heechul. "hyung bangun sekarang atau ku buang semua alat make up mu"tegas jae. "arra arra aku bangun sekarang"ujar heechul malas. "cepatlah mandi aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan"kata jae sambil menutup pintu kamar heechul. "aishh anak itu kenapa selalu berhasil membuatku terbangun dari tidur cantikku?"gumam heechul.

Di meja makan. "kim kibum letakkan buku mu sekarang atau ku buang semua buku di kamarmu"perintah heechul pada seorang namja yang kini sedang asik membaca buku tanpa menyentuh makanannya. Namja yang dipanggil kim kibum atau lebih tepatnya dongsaeng terkecil heechul dan jaejoong meletakkan buku yang ia baca dan mulai memakan sarapannya. _"lebih baik aku turuti saja perintahnya daripada semua buku ku ia musnahkan"_batin kibum.

Universitas kyunghee

"kyaa lihat bukankah itu kim bersaudara"

"omo biarpun mereka namja tapi mereka sangat cantik"

"tapi sayang,jaejoong sudah punya namjachingu"

"apa benar dia sekarang berpacaran dengan jung yunho pewaris tunggal jung corp?"

"sepertinya itu benar,kim kibum kabarnya berpacaran dengan choi siwon anak konglomerat "

"bagaimana dengan heechul?"

"apa kau gila?wajahnya lebih cantik dari yeoja manapun,yeoja atau namja manapun yang berpacaran dengannya sangatlah beruntung"

Begitulah reaksi seluruh mahasiswa di univ. kyunghee saat melihat kim bersaudara memasuki halaman univ. kibum yang pada dasarnya memang pendiam tidak terlalu meributkan semua ocehan yang ada,jaejoong yang lebih ramah dari mereka bertiga terkadang melempar senyum pada setiap orang. Sedangkan heechul yang sangat tidak menyukai keributan langsung melemparkan deathglare mematikan pada semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya. "hyung bisakah kau hentikan tatapan medusamu itu?"ujar jae yang masih sibuk tersenyum. "mereka terlalu berisik"jawab heechul yang kini sedang memberikan tatapan mematikan pada seorang namja yang sedang memperhatikannya. "kau terlihat tua hyung kalau seperti itu"kata kibum datar. Mendengar kata yang sangat keramat baginya itu seketika raut wajah heechul berubah menjadi lebih santai. "kau hebat bummie kata-katamu sangat ampuh"bisik jae pada kibum.

Dari arah halaman depan universitas nampak 3 orang namja dengan tinggi melebihi rata-rata (?) berjalan beriringan menimbulkan suara yang tak kalah berisik saat kim bersaudara datang. Jung yunho namja tampan dan tinggi ini merupakan namjachingu dari kim jaejoong ia merupakan pewaris tunggal jung corp yang terkaya di korea. Jangan tertipu oleh wajahnya yang tampan ini,yunho sangat overprotektif pada jaejoong jika kau membuat masalah dengan jae atau menganggu jae bisa di pastikan kau akan tidur di ruang ICU selama 1 bulan penuh. Choi siwon anak tunggal dari choi corp yang tak kalah mengagumkan dalam hal kekayaan dengan jung corp. namja berbadan atletis ini merupakan namjachingu dari kim kibum. Banyak yang tidak menyangka siwon akan berpacaran dengan kibum yang sangat pendiam. Siwon terkenal sangat memanjakan kibum dan kadang overprotektif terhadap namjachingunya itu. Dan namja terakhir adalah shim changmin yang merupakan sepupu dari yunho,jika kau berharap bisa mendekati changmin dengan mudah maka kau salah besar. Namjachingu changmin,cho kyuhyun merupakan namja dengan sejuta atau bahkan satu milyar ide jahil dan evil untuk menjauhkan setiap orang yang mendekati changmin begitu pula sebaliknya. Sebenarnya changmin dan kyuhyun merupakan pasangan duo evil yang sangat terkenal. Sekali kau berurusan dengan salah satu dari mereka maka kau akan terkena sial 2x lipat.

"pagi boo"sapa yunho pada namjachingunya jaejoong. "kajja bummie kita ke kantin"ajak siwon. Kini tinggal heechul dan changmin yang terdiam di tinggalkan 2 pasangan itu. Belum sempat changmin menyapa heechul yang sudah akan berteriak karena ditinggal begitu saja sebuah suara yang menurut changmin sangat merdu memanggil namanya. "Minnie"teriak kyuhyun sambil berlari menghampiri changmin. "waeyo kyu?tumben sekali kau datang pagi ke kampus"Tanya changmin pada kyuhyun. "aku punya game baru,apa kau mau main dengan ku?"ujar kyuhyun. mereka sama-sama terkenal dengan keevilannya mereka juga terkenal sama-sama menyukai game sungguh pasangan yang cocok luar dalam. Heechul yang jengah melihat pemandangan duo evil itu langsung mengusir minkyu dari hadapannya. "bisakah kalian pergi dari hadapan ku sebelum ku lempar kalian dengan kursi taman?"ucap heechul dengan nada datar. Changmin yang menyadari aura membunuh dari heechul segera menarik tangan kyuhyun agar pergi menjauh. "hyung carilah pacar agar kau tidak sendirian"teriak kyu yang berlari bersama changmin "kemari kau maknae setan akan ku bakar semua PSP mu!"teriak heechul. Sementara kyuhyun dan changmin berlari sambil tertawa. Benar-benar duo evil.

"apa kau sudah dengar kalau kampus kita akan kedatangan 3 mahasiswa dari china?"

"ku dengar mereka merupakan mahasiswa pertukaran china dan korea"

Berita mengenai akan datangnya 3 mahasiswa dari china dengan cepat menyebar dan menimbulkan sebuah teka-teki apakah 3 mahasiswa itu namja/yeoja. Heechul yang memang tidak tertarik dengan topik mahasiswa pindahan dari china itu segera memasuki ruang kuliahnya. Melihat ruang kuliahnya yang penuh sesak dengan mahasiswa heechul sejenak ragu bahwa ini ruang kuliahnya. Setelah melihat papan kelas yang ada di atas pintu heechul sudah yakin kalau ini memang benar kelasnya. Menyadari kedatangan heechul suasana kelas yang tadi sangat ramai kini berubah menjadi sepi. Meskipun masih banyak orang yang berkerumun pada satu tempat di pojok kelas. _Lebih baik diam atau terkena tatapan medusa yang mengerikan dari seorang kim heechul. _Mungkin itulah yang ada dipikiran mahasiswa yang sejak tadi mengerumuni sesuatu atau seseorang. Perlahan heechul berjalan ke arah meja yang biasa ia gunakan,kerumunan orang-orang itu tanpa sadar mulai menepi seakan memberikan jalan untuk heechul,bahkan ada sebagian yang keluar kelas. Kini nampaklah obyek yang sejak tadi menjadi perhatian sebagian mahasiswa di kelas. "apa dia mahasiswa pindahan itu?"gumam heechul saat melihat namja yang sedang dikerumuni para mahasiswa. Merasa diperhatikan oleh heechul namja itu melemparkan senyuman manis yang membuat sebagian besar yeoja berteriak histeris. "cih cari perhatian sekali dia"umpat heechul. "bisakah kalian yang bukan dari kelas ini segera keluar atau kalian mau aku seret agar keluar dari sini"ujar heechul dengan tampang yang dibilang sadis. Ruangan itu sekarang menjadi lebih tenang. Mahasiswa yang lain pura-pura menyibukkan dengan membaca buku sambil menunggu dosen yang datang.

Heechul menatap keluar jendela selama kuliah berlangsung. Ia tidak memperdulikan omongan dosen yang sedang berkoar-koar di depan. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan heechul segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas. Tanpa sengaja heechul bertemu pandang dengan mahasiswa pindahan dari china itu. Sekali lagi namja itu memberikan senyuman yang cukup misterius bagi heechul. Tanpa berniat membalas senyuman namja itu heechul malah memberikan deathglare terbaiknya. Anehnya namja itu malah tersenyum,jika orang lain yang mendapat deathglare dari heechul bisa di pastikan orang itu akan mengkeret ketakutan tapi namja ini hanya tersenyum seolah deathglare yang heechul berikan itu sebuah senyuman manis. "ada apa dengan namja pabbo itu?"batin heechul.

Chapter 2

_Tanpa sengaja heechul bertemu pandang dengan mahasiswa pindahan dari china itu. Sekali lagi namja itu memberikan senyuman yang cukup misterius bagi heechul. Tanpa berniat membalas senyuman namja itu heechul malah memberikan deathglare terbaiknya. Anehnya namja itu malah tersenyum,jika orang lain yang mendapat deathglare dari heechul bisa di pastikan orang itu akan mengkeret ketakutan tapi namja ini hanya tersenyum seolah deathglare yang heechul berikan itu sebuah senyuman manis. "ada apa dengan namja pabbo itu?"batin heechul_.

**JUDUL:SAVING CINDERELLA**

**CAST: HANCUL,YUNJAE,MINKYU,SIBUM AND OTHER CAST**

"apa kau sudah dengar hyung mengenai mahasiswa pindahan dari china itu?'tanya changmin saat mereka berkumpul di kantin kampus. "ku dengar ada 3 orang mahasiswa dan semuanya namja"tambah kyuhyun. "sepertinya tadi ada mahasiswa baru dikelas ku,apa mungkin itu mahasiswa pindahan dari china?"ujar siwon yang membawa makanan untuk kibum. "kenapa kau diam saja hyung?"Tanya kyuhyun melihat heechul yang diam. "apa kau ingin aku mengucapkan sumpah serapah untukmu kyu?"jawab heechul dengan nada lembut yang terkesan sangat menyeramkan. "aku tidak heran hyung sampai sekarang kau tidak punya namjachingu,kata-katamu lebih sadis dari ibu tiri,tapi bagaimana bisa kau di juluki Cinderella kampus ini?apa mungkin orang yang memberikan julukan itu sudah rabun?"cerocos kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan aura gelap dari heechul. Hampir saja heechul menusukkan garpu yang dia pegang ke kepala kyuhyun kalau tidak terdengar suara teriakan histeris para yeoja.

"ah lihat mereka pasti mahasiswa pindahan itu"seru changmin saat melihat 3 orang namja sedang berjalan menuju kantin. "omo coba perhatikan namja yang mungil itu,imut sekali"ujar jaejoong yang memang tergila-gila dengan sesuatu yang imut. "bukankah aku juga imut boo?"Tanya yunho dengan suara yang dibuat seimut mungkin tapi justru terdengar sangat aneh. "kau itu pervert yun,sama sekali tidak imut"jawab jaejoong singkat. "kau lihat yun?bahkan namjachingu mu sendiri yang bilang kalau kau itu mesum"ucap siwon sambil menahan tawanya. "kau juga pervert hyung". Sebuah suara yang muncul dari bibir kibum membuat siwon seketika menghentikan tawanya. "bummie,hyung tidak sepervert yunho"ujar siwon yang tidak terima najamchingunya sendiri mengatakan kalau ia pervert. "bagiku kalian ber2 sama saja". Sungguh ucapan yang singkat namun menusuk bagi seorang choi siwon dan jung yunho. Benar-benar 3saudara yang sangat kompak dalam hal ucapan pedas.

"hyung lihat itu mereka memperhatikan kita"ucap kyuhyun saat melihat 3 namja pindahan itu sedang memperhatikan ke arah meja tempat mereka berkumpul. Bukan heechul namanya kalau tidak mengeluarkan deathglare andalannya saat seseorang sedang memperhatikannya. Dua namja yang memperhatikan heechul langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka,tapi seorang namja yang tadi berada 1 kelas dengan heechul justru kembali tersenyum. "whoa kalian lihat itu,sepertinya ada yang tidak mempan denga tatapan membunuh dari chullie hyung"teriak changmin. "lain kali aku akan bertanya pada orang itu bagaimana caranya menghadapi tatapan mematikan dari heechul"ujar kyuhyun yang ditanggapi anggukan namjachingunya. Duo evil itu tidak sadar telah membangkitkan aura kegelapan dari seorang kim heechul. PLETAK_ PLETAK_ dua buah pukulan manis mendarat di kepala duo evil yang kini merasakan kesakitan. "yak hyung bagaimana kalau aku tiba-tiba jadi bodoh kalau kau memukul kepala ku?"seru kyuhyun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul heechul. "apa kau sekalian merasakan tidak bernyawa kyu?"ujar heechul dengan seringai yang menakutkan. "a_ani hyung"jawab kyuhyun yang menyadari heechul tidak akan main-main dengan ucapannya.

"hyung tunggulah di perpustakaan atau taman,aku hanya menemui dosen sebentar lagi pula kibum hampir selesai"ujar jaejoong pada hechul. "30 menit kau tidak muncul akan ku pastikan kau tidur di luar jae"jawab heechul malas. "arraseo,tunggu kibum keluar dari kelasnya hyung"teriak jaejoong yang kini berlari menjauh. " heechul hyung" teriak seorang namja sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah heechul. "apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung?"Tanya namja berambut blonde. "kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"Tanya heechul balik. "aku habis menjemput donghae untuk latihan dance kami hyung"jawab namja itu. "hyung kenapa kau tidak ikut masuk ke klub dance kami?sepertinya tubuhmu cukup lentur"ujar namja satu lagi berambut coklat. "aku tidak tertarik dengan klub dance kalian itu"jawab heechul malas. Sepeninggal dua namja yang kelewat hiperaktif itu heechul hanya duduk di dekat taman kampus. Suasana taman cukup sepi mengingat masih banyak mahasiswa yang sedang kuliah. "membosankan sekali disini"gumam heechul sambil menatap taman yang cukup rindang di hadapannya. Tanpa disadari seseorang telah mengawasi heechul yang sedang duduk sendiri. Selang tak berapa lama seorang namja menghampiri heechul. _"sial ada pengganggu"_ umpat orang itu dari persembunyiannya. "mian hyung kelas ku baru selesai"ujar kibum tiba-tiba. "gwenchana,apa kau tidak pulang dengan kuda itu?"Tanya heecul. "siwon hyung sedang ada rapat,makanya aku lebih memilih pulang bersama kalian,jae hyung mana?". "dia pergi menemui dosennya"jawab heechul. "apa kau mau ikut ke kantin hyung?"tawar kibum yang dijawabi anggukan oleh heechul. "hyung sini"teriak seorang namja dengan berbagai macam makanan di depannya. "heh monster food apa semua ini kau yang habiskan?"Tanya heechul pada changmin yang sedang lahap makan. "iha hung aha hau hau huha?'jawab changmin dengan mulut penuh. "telan dulu makananmu shim changmin"ujar heechul sambil menggeplak kepala namja rakus itu. "yak hyung bagaimana kalau aku sampai tersedak?"teriak changmin tidak terima.

Ternyata meskipun sudah ada kibum dan changmin tak membuat rasa bosan heechul hilang. Kibum kini lebih asik membaca buku yang super tebalnya dengan wajah serius,changmin sedang memakan makanannya dengan brutal. "sepertinya ada yang memperhatikan ku?"gumam heechul. Heechul mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kantin kampus yang sedikit sepi itu,namun ia tak menemukan seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya. "ada apa hyung?'tanya kibum yang melihat heechul bingung. "ah anio hanya saja sepertinya ada yang sedang memperhatikanku"jawab heechul. "pasti orang itu sudah gila hyung sampai-sampai berani memperhatikan orang sepertimu"ujar changmin yang membangunkan sosok iblis dalam diri heechul. Menyadari aura hitam heechul yang keluar changmin segera melindungi kepalanya dengan tangan. 1…2…3… hening tidak ada respon apapun dari heechul. "eh kemana heechul?"Tanya changmin heran melihat kursi yang di duduki heechul kosong. "molla"jawab kibum tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari bukunya. "huft..selamat"ujar changmin lega "setidaknya aku bisa makan dengan tenang"

Lorong-lorong kampus yang megah itu terasa begitu sunyi. Karena sebagian besar mahasiswa sedang kuliah. "heechul hyung"panggil namja mungil di belakang heechul. "wookie?sedang apa kau disini,kau tidak ada kelas?"Tanya heechul. "hari ini aku tidak ada kelas hyung,aku ke sini untuk mendaftarkan diri pada klub paduan suara"jawab wookie ramah. "klub paduan suara?kau masuk klub itu karena ada namja yang kau sukai itu?"goda heechul. "anioo hyung,banyak yang mengatakan agar aku masuk ke klub itu"jawab wookie dengan wajah memerah. "jinja?bukankah kau ingin lebih dekat dengan namja pabo itu?"ujar heechul "yak hyung!yesung hyung bukan namja pabo"teriak wookie. "kau bahkan membelanya wookie,ungkapkan saja perasaanmu sepertinya namja pabo itu belum menyadarinya". "tapii hyung_". "sudah sana temui namja pabo itu,kalau dia sampai menolak mu katakan pada ku,akan ku gantung dia di taman kampus"ujar heechul. Bayangan wookie menghilang di balik tembok yang memisahkan antar gedung tiap fakultas.

Tanpa heechul sadari kini ia berada di taman belakang kampus,karena letaknya yang agak jauh dari gedung fakultas taman ini jarang dikunjungi oleh mahasiswa. "eh kenapa aku bisa sampai disini?"ujar heechul. "lebih baik aku kembali,mungkin jaejoong sudah selesai" _"AWAS" _Brakk ! sebuah pot bunga berukuran besar jatuh tepat di depan heechul. Jika tadi tidak ada seseorang yang menariknya mungkin pot itu akan menghantam kepala heechul. "apa yang_" _"untunglah aku datang tepat waktu"_ ujar seorang namja yang tadi menarik heechul. "KAU!"teriak heechul pada namja yang menolongnya itu.

Chapter 3

"_AWAS" Brakk ! sebuah pot bunga berukuran besar jatuh tepat di depan heechul. Jika tadi tidak ada seseorang yang menariknya mungkin pot itu akan menghantam kepala heechul. "apa yang_" "untunglah aku datang tepat waktu" ujar seorang namja yang tadi menarik heechul. "KAU!"teriak heechul pada namja yang menolongnya itu._

**JUDUL:SAVING CINDERELLA**

**CAST: HANCUL,YUNJAE,MINKYU,SIBUM AND OTHER CAST**

"_kau tidak apa-apa?lengah sedikit saja mereka sudah bertindak sejauh ini"._ "mwo?!siapa kau?lepaskan tangan mu,sampai kapan kau akan memelukku seperti ini"ujar heechul. _"mian aku belum memperkenalkan nama ku,perkenalkan aku hangeng aku yang akan menjadi pengawalmu selama beberapa minggu ini"_. "pengawal?apa maksudmu?bukankah kau salah satu mahasiswa pindahan dari cina itu?". "ne,aku dan ke 2 dongsaeng ku merupakan mahasiswa pindahan dari china,kami bertiga yang akan menjadi pengawalmu"ujar hangeng. "siapa yang mengirim mu untuk menjadi pengawalku?dan apa alasan aku butuh 3 orang pengawal sekaligus"Tanya heechul. "tuan dan nyonya kim yang menyuruh kami bertiga untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi mu,alasan kami menjadi pengawalmu sangatlah jelas bahwa pemegang saham terbesar keluarga kim haruslah dilindungi dari para pesaing yang mungkin akan berbuat nekad untuk mendapatkan saham milik mu"jelas hangeng. "jadi maksudmu nyawa ku dalam bahaya?"ujar heechul 'kau lihat sendiri bukan kejadian tadi?mana mungkin sebuah pot besar bisa jatuh tepat di atasmu?". "terserah kau saja"ujar hecchul pergi meninggalkan hangeng.

"hyung kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya jaejoong. "siapa mereka?"Tanya heechul melihat dua orang asing duduk bersama jaejoong,kibumdan changmin. "mereka mahasiswa pindahan dari china hyung,zhoumi dan henry,mereka sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kami"jawab jaejoong. "jadi kalian yang akan menjadi pengawalku?'tanya heechul lagi. "ne,tapi sebenarnya kami bertiga dengan hangeng ge"jawab namja berambut merah zhoumi. "aku sudah bertemu dengannya". "kau bertemu dimana hyung?"Tanya changmin. Heecul menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia alami tadi dan pertemuannya dengan hangeng. "kau tidak apa-apa hyung?"Tanya kibum khawatir. "aku tidak apa-apa bummie,kajja kita pulang aku ingin tidur sekaranga"ujar heechul. "hyung ku rasa kini kau harus berhati-hati"ujar jaejoong saat mereka sampai di rumah. "kau cerewet seperti eomma jae"jawab heechul malas. "eh sepertinya ada orang lain didalam rumah hyung"ujar kibum saat melihat pintu sedikit terbuka. "jangan-jangan orang yang mengincarmu hyung?"ucap jaejoong panic. "kau masuk ke dalam jae"perintah heechul "ani ! kenapa aku yang harus masuk duluan"protes jaejoong. "joongie dari kita ber 3 bukan kah hanya kau yang pandai bela diri"jawab heechul penuh tekanan. "ne_hyung". "chullie hyung,jae hyung sedang apa kalian?cepat masuk didalam ada appa dan eomma"ujar kibum yang entah sejak kapan sudah masuk ke rumah. "yak kau kim kibum kapan kau masuk ke dalam"teriak jaejoong. "sejak kalian berdua berdebat"jawab kibum enteng. _"suatu hari nanti ku bakar semua koleksi bukumu"_gumam heechul dan jaejoong. "appa..eomma..bogoshippo"ujar jaejoong sambil memeluk appa dan eommanya. "kami juga merindukan kalian"ujar nyonya kim senang. "kau tidak merindukan kami chullie?"tuan kim pada putra tertuanya itu.

"tidak usah basa basi appa,katakan sebenarnya apa bisnis kalian di china bangkrut dan memiliki banyak hutang sehingga banyak orang mengincar saham milikku?"ujar heechul sinis. Hahaha.. suara tawa keluar dari bibir tuan kim yang mendengar perkataan putranya itu. "justru karena bisnis kami di china sedang berkembang pesat,banyak yang mengincar saham mu chullie mengingat hampir 50% saham di perusahaan merupakan milikmu"jelas tuan kim sambil tertawa. "appa dan eomma akan tinggal lama di korea?"Tanya kibum akhirnya. "mian appa dan eomma besok harus kembali ke china"jawab nyonya kim dengan raut sedih. "apa kau sudah bertemu dengan pengawalmu chullie?"Tanya tuan kim. "ne sudah"jawab heechul malas. "mulai hari ini ke 3 pengawal itu akan tinggal di rumah ini,agar mereka bisa mengawasi mu"ujar tuan kim. "mwo?!tinggal disini?teriak heechul. "mungkin sebentar lagi mereka sampai". Tak lama kemudian muncul 3 orang namja di hadapan keluarga kim. "ah kalian sudah datang,mulai hari ini kalian tinggallah di rumah saja rumah sendiri jangan sungkan-sungkan"ujar tuan kim pada 3 namja itu. "baik master"jawab 3 namja itu kompak.

"yeobo waktunya kita pergi,kau tidak ingin kita kehabisan tiket pesawat bukan"ujar nyonya kim pada suaminya. "ah kau benar yeobo,kau memang istri ku yang paling pengertian"jawab tuan kim sambil mencolek dagu istrinya tersebut. "yak kalian kami sudah cukup tua untuk memiliki ddongsaeng lagi"teriak heechul melihat kemesraan appa dan eommanya. "begitukah?padahal appa ingin punya anak perempuan"ucap tuan kim dengan wajah sedih. "suruh saja jaejoong memakai pakaian yeoja"jawab heechul asal. "yak hyung kenapa harus selalu aku"protes jaejoong. "sudah jangan dengarkan appa kalian yang pervert itu,jaga diri kalian baik-baik'ujar nyonya kim sambil memeluk satu persatu putra kesayangannya itu. Sepeninggal tuan dan nyonya kim. "jae kau urus dimana mereka tidur aku ingin tidur"perintah heechul sambil masuk kamarnya. "_aish lagi lagi aku yang kena_,oya kalian bertiga bisa tidur di pavilion dekat taman"ujar jaejoong pada 3 namja di depannya. "jaejoong hyung apa heechul hyung selalu menakutkan seperti itu?'tanya namja bertubuh mungil henry. "kalau kau mengenalnya lebih jauh dia orang yang sangat ramah,yah meskipun terkadang lebih menyeramkan dari nenek sihir"jawab jaejoong "KIM JAEJOONG AKU MENDENGARMU!"teriak heechul dari kamarnya. "ups"

"hyung bangun waktunya makan malam"ujar kibum membangunkan hyung tertuanya. "emmhh". "bangun hyung jae hyung akan mengamuk kalau kau tidak bangun"ujar kibum lagi. "HYUNG CEPAT BANGUN ATAU KU BUANG SEMUA ALAT MAKE UP MU!"teriak jaejoong dari dapur. Ancaman jaejoong sangat ampuh terbukti kini heechul sudah duduk di meja makan. "kenapa kalian mau menjadi pengawalku?"Tanya heechul. "karena hanya ini yang dapat kami lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan tuan dan nyonya"jawab zhoumi. "tidak usah bersikap terlalu formal malas aku melihatnya"ujar heechul. "ne hyung"ucap zhoumi rileks. "memangnya apa yang sudah appa dan eomma lakukan pada kalian?"Tanya jaejoong. "tuan dan nyonya kim yang mengambil kami dari panti asuhan,kami dididik dengan pendidikan yang sangat berkualitas semua yang kami butuhkan di persiapkan oleh tuan dan nyonya,hanya ini yang dapat kami lakukan untuk membalas semuanya"jelas henry panjang lebar. "mulai sekarang kau harus berada di dekat kami bertiga atau salah satu dari kami,kami tidak ingin keselamatanmu terancam"ucap hangeng serius.

Hari minggu yang cerah dan tenang di rumah kediaman keluarga kim. Terlihat putra tertua keluarga kim,kim heechul sedang duduk malas di depan tv,kim kibum seperti biasa membaca buku super tebalnya di sebelah heechul. Di dapur terlihat 1 orang namja cantik dan 1 orang namja mungil nampak sedang mempersiapkan sarapan. Hangeng dan zhoumi berkeliling rumah untuk memasang kamera CCTV. Ting Tong.. suara bel berbunyi nyaring namun tidak ada seorangoun penghuni rumah itu yang berniat membuka pintu. Ting Tong.. sekali lagi bel berbunyi. "hyung tolong bukakan pintu"teriak jaejoong. "malas,suruh saja kibum"jawab heechul. "bukankah kau menganggur hyung"teriak jaejoong lagi. "kibum juga menganggur"jawab heechul. "eh kemana anak itu?"gumam heechul menyadari kibum tidak ada disebelahnya. Ting Tong.. untuk kesekian kalinya bel berbunyi smentara heechul dan jaejoong berdebat. "hyung cepat buka pintunya"ujar jaejoong sambil mengacungkan spatula yang dibawanya. "arra arra"jawab heechul malas. "nugu?"Tanya heechul sambil membuka pintu. Nampak cengiran tak berdosa dari wajah namja yang ada di depan heechul. Brak.. suara pintu dibanting oleh heechul. "siapa hyung?"tanya jaejoong. "pengemis minta sumbangan'jawab heechul asal. "yak hyung kenapa kau menutup pintu tepat diwajahku?kalau wajah tampan ku ini rusak apa kau mau menggantinya?"ujar namja yang sempat membuat heechul kesal. "akan ku buat wajahmu rata dengan tanah choi siwon"geram heechul. "apa kau tadi yang membunyikan bel siwon?"Tanya jaejoong. "iya hyung..hehehe"jawab siwon. "bukankah kau punya kunci rumah ini"Tanya jaejoong lagi. "aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan pada kibum hyung tapi ternyata yang membuka pintu heehul hyung"jelas siwon. "dan kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut sampai-sampai aku ingin mengulitimu"ujar heechul sadis.

Chapter 4

"_bukankah kau punya kunci rumah ini"Tanya jaejoong lagi. "aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan pada kibum hyung tapi ternyata yang membuka pintu heehul hyung"jelas siwon. "dan kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut sampai-sampai aku ingin mengulitimu"ujar heechul sadis._

**JUDUL:SAVING CINDERELLA**

**CAST: HANCUL,YUNJAE,MINKYU,SIBUM AND OTHER CAST**

Ting Tong.. sekali lagi bel berbunyi memecah perdebatan antara heecul dan siwon. _Buka pintunya atau kau ku gantung sebagai hiasan pintu gerbang._ Begitulah kira-kira arti tatapan mematikan heechul untuk siwon. Dengan terpaksa siwon membuka pintu. Nampak dua orang namja dengan cengiran khas mereka di depan pintu. "annyeong hyung"sapa changmin yang datang bersama kyuhyun. "bukankah ini rumah chullie hyung kenapa kau yang membuka pintu hyung?"Tanya kyuhyun bingung. "karna aku masih ingin hidup kyu"jawab siwon. Changmin dan kyuhyun berpandangan heran dengan jawaban siwon. "annyeong chullie hyung"sapa minkyu melihat heechul sedang duduk di depan tv. "mau apa kalian kemari"Tanya heechul tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv. "kami,ah lebih tepatnya kyu akan tanding game dengan kibum hyung"jawab changmin. "dimana kibum?tanya kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tidak melihat kibum. "hyung,saeng waktunya sarapan"teriakan jaejoong terdengar menggema di rumah mewah itu. "ini yang selalu aku tunggu,masakan jae hyung memang nomer 1"ujar changmin sambil berlari ke meja makan. "yak kau shim changmin bukankah kau sudah sarapan dengan ku tadi"teriak kyuhyun menyusul changmin. "eh bukankah mereka mahasiswa pindahan itu"Tanya kyuhyun menatap 3 orang namja asing di depannya. "mereka itu hangeng,zhoumi dan henry kyu,mereka ber 3 menjadi pengawal pribadi chullie hyung"jawab jaejoong. "mwo?!pengawal?chullie hyung dikawal?"teriak kyuhyun. "diamlah kau kyu atau kau mau sup panas ini ku siramkan ke tubuhmu"ujar heechul dengan seringainya. "lihat dia begitu sadis"bisik kyuhyun pada henry.

"kau mau kemana jae?'tanya heechul yang melihat jaejoong sudah berpakaian rapi. "aku akan keluar sebentar dengan yunho hyung"jawab jaejoong. "ah itu yunho sudah datang,aku pergi dulu hyung"ujar jaejoong. "apa kau akan pergi juga?"Tanya hangeng yang melihat heechul beranjak dari sofa. "ne aku akan pergi"jawab heechul. "aku akan ikut"ujar hangeng. "apa sekarang pengawal juga mengawal saat majikannya mandi?". "mwo?". "jadi?kau tetap akan mengawalku meskipun aku pergi mandi?'tanya heechul dengan evil smirknya. "jika kau mengijinkan akan ku lakukan itu"jawab hangeng dengan senyuman misteriusnya. Bugh! Sebuah bantal duduk melayang di depan hangeng. Untung saja refleknya bagus kini bantal itu sukses menimpuk changmin yang sedang menyemangati kyuhyun bermain game dengan kibum. "siapa yang berani melemparku hah?"teriak changmin. "aku!apa kau keberatan min"Tanya heechul. "ah_ani hyung"jawab changmin cengengesan.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. "hyung aku lapar"rengek changmin sambil memegangi perutnya. 'bukankah kau sudah sarapan 2 x min"ujar kyuhyun. "tapi aku lapar lagi baby kyu"jawab changmin yang masih setia berguling-guling di lantai. "apa tidak ada makanan sisa tadi pagi hyung?"Tanya kyuhyun yang kasihan melihat namjachingunya kelaparan. "tanyakan pada namjachingu itu kyu,dia habiskan semua makanan dirumah ini"teriak heechul kesal. "ahh aku lapar_"ujar changmin lemas. "kalau saja jae hyung ada dirumah"gumam kyuhyun. "apa kalian mau makan masakanku?"Tanya hangeng."apa kau bisa masak hyung?"Tanya siwon. "yah sedikit hanya nasi goreng saja,lebih baik dari pada kalian kelaparan kan?"ujar hangeng.

"wah masakan mu benar-benar enak hyung"puji changmin dengan mulut penuh. "kau bisa menjadi suami yang baik hyung kalau makananmu seenak ini"tambah kyuhyun. "gomawo kalian berdua"jawab hangeng. "ge,tadi aku melihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam terparkir di ujung jalan,apa mungkin itu mereka?"Tanya zhoumi. "aku juga tadi sekilas melihatnya waktu perjalanan kemari,nanti aku akan menyelidikinya"jawab hangeng. "aku sudah selesai makan"ujar heechul meninggalkan meja makan. "aku ingin tidur jangan ada yang berani masuk ke kamarku"tambah heechul. "siapa pun tidak akan berani masuk ke kamar nenek sihir"gumam kyuhyun. Plaak.. heechul memukul kepala kyu membuat nasi yang ada di dalam mulut kyu menyembur ke luar mengenai changmin. "yak kyu kau jorok sekali"protes changmin yang terkena semburan kyuhyun. "itu gara-gara heechul hyung yang memukulku"jawab kyuhyun tidak terima.

"aku pulang"seru jaejoong diikuti yunho dibelakangnya. "selamat datang hyung"ujar duo evil kompak. "kau darimana saja hyung?'tanya kibum. "lihat aku belanja banyak dengan yunnie"jawab jaejoong memperlihatkan barang bawaannya yang banyak. "eh mana chullie hyung?'tanya jaejoong. "dia pergi tidur hyung"jawab kibum. "apa kalian sudah makan siang?"Tanya jaejoong lagi. "sudah hyung tadi hangeng hyung memasak untuk kami"jawab changmin. "benarkah?". "maaf jae aku memakai dapurmu sembarangan"ujar hangeng. "tidak apa-apa hyung aku senang kalau ada yang memakai dapurku"jawab jaejoong. "boo aku pulang dulu ne"ujar yunho. "kau tidak ingin makan malam disini yun?"Tanya jaejoong. "ani_appa dan eomma mengajakku makan malam hari ini."jawab yunho. "baiklah kalau begitu,sampaikan salam ku untuk appa dan eomma". "ne".

"_sepertinya kau pernah melihat yeoja itu"_batin yunho saat berpapasan dengan seorang yeoja didepan rumah keluarga kim. Ting Tong.. "bummie tolong bukakan pintunya"ujar jaejoong. Nampak seorang yeoja berparas cantik berdiri di depan kibum. "annyeong oppa"sapa yeoja itu. "kau?!nugu?"Tanya kibum menatap bingung yeoja di depannya ini. "aish kau sudah melupakan ku oppa"jawab yeoja itu cemberut. "ada siapa bummie?"Tanya jaejoong yang sudah berdiri dibelakang kibum. "kyaa jae oppa"teriak yeoja itu sambil memeluk jaejoong. Jaejoong yang dipeluk secara brutal hanya diam. "sekarang jelaskan siapa kau sebenarnya"Tanya jaejoong setelah mempersilahkan yeoja itu masuk ke dalam rumah. 'apa kalian tidak mengenali ku lagi oppa?"ujar yeoja itu. Yeoja itu mengeluarkan selambar foto yang berisi 4 orang yeoja kecil memakai dress. "foto ini?"teriak jaejoong terkejut melihat foto yang dipegang yeoja itu. "kau Jessica?"Tanya jaejoong kemudian. "ne oppa ini aku Jessica sepupu mu yang paling cantik"jawab Jessica. "bukankah kau dulu pendek dan gendut sica?"Tanya kibum. "yak oppa itu kan dulu sekarang aku sudah diet,bahkan aku sudah jadi model di paris"ujar Jessica. "lalu kenapa kau masih meyimpan foto memalukan ini?"Tanya kibum. "ini hanya untuk kenang-kenangan oppa,bukankah jarang bisa mendapatkan foto kalian bertiga dalam balutan dress"jawab Jessica sambil tersenyum bangga. "memangnya foto apa itu?"Tanya siwon penasaran. "lihat oppa namjachingumu waktu kecil memakai dress buatan eommaku"ujar Jessica menyodorkan foto itu ke siwon. "mwo?!ini kau bummie?lalu sebelah kiri ini jae hyung,yang tengah pasti chullie hyung bukan?"ujar siwon. "kau benar oppa,ini foto yang sangat langka bukan?"kata Jessica.

"eh mana chullie oppa?"Tanya jessica melihat sepupu tertuanya tidak kelihatan. "dikamarnya sedang tidur"jawab jaejoong. "akan ku bangunkan dia"ujar Jessica berlari ke kamar heechul. "hyung apa tidak apa-apa yeoja itu membangunkan heechul hyung?"Tanya changmin khawatir yeoja itu akan dibunuh heechul. "dia itu satu tipe dengan chullie hyung,jadi kau tenang saja"jawab jaejoong. 1 menit… 2menit… 3menit..4menit..5menit.. "KELUAR DARI KAMARKU KAU YEOJA GILA"teriakan heechul menggema di seluruh ruangan tak lama kemudian Jessica datang dengan senyum penuh kemenangan terukir di bibirnya. "hyung kau benar dia mirip dengan heechul"bisik kyuhyun pada jaejoong. "siapa mereka oppa?"Tanya Jessica yang baru menyadari ada 3 namja asing. "mereka pengawal yang ditugaskan appa dan eomma untuk melindungi heechul hyung"jawab kibum. "jadi benar kalau saham chullie oppa diincar para pesaing?".

Makan malam kali ini cukup tenang karena siown,changmin dan kyuhyun sudah pulang. "untuk apa kau kembali ke korea nenek sihir?"Tanya heechul. "tentu saja untuk membalas semua perlakuanmu pada ku sewaktu dulu Cinderella jadi-jadian"jawab Jessica. "apa kau berencana pindah kekorea sica?"Tanya jaejoong. "ne_aku berencana melanjutkan pendidikan ku dikorea,oya aku juga sudah diterima sebagai model di jung corp"jawab Jessica. "jung corp?bukankah itu milik yunho hyung?"ujar kibum.

Keesokan harinya. "hyung kau berangkat bersama mereka ber 3 ne?aku dan kibum akan mengantarkan Jessica ke tempat yunho"ujar jaejoong. "ne_"jawab heechul malas. Di dalam mobil. "ge,aku rasa mobil dibelakang mengikuti kita"ujar henry. "rupanya mereka sudah bergerak"ujar zhoumi memperhatikan mobil dibelakang mereka. "berapa jumlah orang yang ada di dalam mobil?"Tanya hangeng. "sepertinya hanya 3 orang ge"jawab henry. "baiklah ayo kita selesaikan satu lawan satu,mian kau hari ini tidak ke kampus"ujar hangeng pada heechul. "ah_ne gwenchana"ucap heechul gugup melihat ekspresi hangeng yang begitu serius. "di depan ada gang yang cukup sepi ge,kita kesana saja"saran zhoumi yang melihat dengan GPS. Ckiit.. suara rem mobil yang berhenti mendadak di sebuah gang sepi. Sebuah mobil lain datang tak lama kemudian. "kau tunngu di mobil jangan keluar apa pun yang terjadi"ujar hangeng pada heechul. "arraseo".

Untung saja gang mereka datangi sangat jarang dilewati sehingga tidak ada orang yang tahu kalau disana sedang ada perkelahian. Hangeng,zhoumi,dan henry yang cukup menguasai tekhnik bela diri terlihat lebih dominan berkali-kali mereka ber 3 berhasil memukul 3 namja yang mengikuti mereka. Rupanya mereka tidak sadar kalau ada 1 namja yang mendekat kearah mobil yang heechul tumpangi. "lepaskan ! mau apa kau! "teriak heechul berusaha melepaskan diri dari namja yang ingin menculiknya. Duagh ! heechul berhasil menendang perut namja itu,namun tak butuh waktu lama namja itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan membius heechul. Hangeng yang menyadari heechul pingsan segera berlari kearah mobil namun sayang penculik itu berhasil membawa kabur heechul. "argh sial ! rupanya ini jebakan agar kita lengah"teriak hangeng frustasi. "jangan cemas ge,aku sudah memasang alat pelacak di mobil itu"ujar henry.

Chapter 5

"_jangan cemas ge,aku sudah memasang alat pelacak di mobil itu"ujar henry. _

**JUDUL:SAVING CINDERELLA**

**CAST: HANCUL,YUNJAE,MINKYU,SIBUM AND OTHER CAST**

"bagus,lekas kita ikuti mereka"ujar hangeng yang duduk di depan kemudi. "apa kita perlu menghubungi jaejoong dan kibum hyung ge?"Tanya henry. "nanti saja setelah kita tahu bagaimana keadaan heechul"jawab hangeng focus pada mobil yang di depannya. "mereka memasuki area gudang bekas ge"ujar zhoumi. "baiklah kita berhenti di ujung jalan ini agar tidak menarik perhatian mereka"ujar hangeng memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari lokasi heechul diculik. Sementara heechul yang mulai sadar dari pengaruh biusnya mulai membuka mata. "emhp..dimana ini?"gumam heechul. "kau sudah bangun Cinderella". Sebuah suara terdengar dari sudut gudang. "siapa kau?"teriak heechul. "kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku,aku hanya ingin kau berikan saham mu itu pada ku"ujar namja itu lagi. "keluar kau pengecut!"teriak heechul kesal. Nampak sesosok namja tinggi dengan mantel hitam yang menutupi sebagian kaki jenjangnya. "kau?!anak dari politisi terkenal,chansung?"ujar heechul mengetahui namja yang menculiknya itu. "ah sungguh suatu kehormatan kau mengenali ku". "cih siapa yang tidak tahu anak seorang politisi yang korupsi sehingga banyak perusahaan yang kau kelola bangkrut"kata heechul sinis. Plakk..tamparan mendarat di pipi heechul. "kau!tidak berhak menghakimi ku!cepat serahkan semua sahammu atau kau akan ku bunuh"teriak chansung menarik kerah baju heechul. "sampai mati pun tidak akan ku serahkan saham ku pada namja brengsek sepertimu"teriak heechul tak mau kalah.

"aku tidak akan membiarkan mu mati dengan mudah,akan ku buat kau merasa menderita dan menyerahkan semua saham mu" Bugh..! pukulan mendarat tepat di pipi kiri heechul. Darah segar muncul dari bibir heechul yang sobek. Keadaan heechul yang diikat pada sebuah kursi membuatnya tidak bisa melawan chansung. "pukul saja aku sampai mati kau tidak ada mendapatkan sepersen pun dari saham ku"ujar heechul menahan perih bibirnya. "tenang saja kau akan mati perlahan" "tidak semudah itu berengsek"sebuah teriakan menghentikan pukulan changsung. "siapa kalian"Tanya chansung pada 3 namja yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. "kau tak perlu tahu siapa kami,cepat lepaskan heechul atau kau akan menyesal". "cih berani sekali kau memerintahku". Tiba-tiba chansung mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembak kearah namja itu. Untung saja 3 namja yang ternyata hangeng,zhoumi dan henry memiliki reflex yang bagus sehingga tidak ada satu pun peluru yang mengenai mereka. "sial senjata kita tertinggal di mobil"ujar zhoumi di tempat persembunyian mereka. "berapa peluru yang sudah dia tembakkan?"Tanya hangeng. "kira-kira 4 peluru"jawab henry. "bagus 2 peluru lagi dia pasti akan mengisi amunisi manfaat waktu itu untuk mendekatinya,kalian urus namja brengsek itu aku akan menyelamatkan heechul"jelas hangeng. Door..Door.. "sekarang!"teriak hangeng. Zhoumi dan henry dengan sigap berlari kearah chansung dan memukul namja itu. Darah segar keluar dari mulut changsung saat zhoumi berhasil memukul perutnya.

Tanpa berniat memberi kesempatan chansung untuk membalas,henry segera menendang tubuh changsung yang kini mulai melemah. Sementara itu hangeng berusaha membuka ikatan pada tangan dan kaki heechul. "apa kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya hangeng. "kau tidak lihat bibirku berdarah?"jawab heechul kesal. "mian aku tidak melakukan tugasku dengan baik"ujar hangeng menyeka darah yang keluar dari bibir heechul. Blushh.. wajah heechul mendadak memerah saat tangan hangeng menyentuh bibirnya dan jarak wajah mereka yang cukup dekat. "hyung kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya henry dan zhoumi. Rupanya mereka berdua berhasil mengalahkan chansung. "ne_gwenchana"jawab heechul gugup. 'kajja kita pergi dari sini,kau bisa jalan chullie?'tanya hangeng. "sepertinya bisa". Akh.. teriak heechul saat merasakan sakit pada kakinya. "kakimu sepertinya terkilir hyung"ujar zhoumi melihat kaki heechul sedikit biru dan bengkak. "pegangan saja pada ku"ujar hangeng melingkarkan tangannya di pundak heechul sedangkan tangan satunya melingkar di pinggang heechul. Lagi-lagi wajah heechul memerah saat hangeng membantunya berjalan. "tak akan ku biarkan kau hidup!"teriak chansung yang sepertinya sudah sadar dari pingsannya dengan sebilah pisau di tangannya. JLEB…

"hyung kau istirahat saja dulu"ujar jaejoong pada heechul saat dirumah sakit. "shireo aku akan menemaninya sampai sadar'ujar heechul lemah. "tapi hyung,aku juga butuh istirahat"ujar jaejoong lagi. "sudahlah boo kita biarkan dulu mereka"ajak yunho. "pabbo,kenapa kau menggunakan tubuhmu untuk melindungiku"isak heechul pada namja yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Ternyata saat chansung akan menusukkan pisau kearah heechul,hangeng dengan sigap berdiri di depan heechul sehingga pisau itu mengenai perut hangeng. Meskipun kata dokter masa kritis hangeng sudah lewat tetap saja namja ini belum terbangun sama sekali dari pengaruh obaat biusnya. Pintu kamar rumah sakit terbuka dan menampakan sosok tuan dan nyonya kim. "chullie gwenchana chagi?"Tanya nyonya kim khawatir. "gwenchana eomma,dia melindungi ku"jawab heechul sedih. "tenang saja chagi appa dan eomma sudah berbicara dengan dokter,hangeng akan baik-baik saja"ujar nyonya kim. "hangeng ge orang yang sangat kuat hyung dia pasti segera sadar"ujar henry dengan wajah sedih. "kau tenang saja chullie hyung,rumah sakit ini milik appaku,akan ku berikan dokter terbaik yang kami punya"ujar siwon.

"ah hyung lihat hangeng hyung mulai sadar"ucap kibum melihat adanya pergerakan dari hangeng. "hangeng?kau sudah sadar?'ujar heechul lega. "ne chullie aku sudah sadar"jawab hangeng tersenyum. "mian master,mereka sempat menculik heechul di depan kami bertiga"ujar hangeng melihat tuan dan nyonya kim ada diruangan itu. "gwenchana,kau sudah melindungi chullie sampai-sampai kau terluka parah"ujar tuan kim. "wajar saja hangeng melindungi tunangannya sendiri yeobo"ujar nyonya kim. "kau benar yeobo"jawab tuan kim. 1menit…2menit…3menit.. Mwo?! Teriakan merdu dan kompak muncul dari semua orang yang ada diruangan itu kecuali,tuan,nyonya kim dan 3 namja china. "siapa eomma yang bertunangan?"Tanya jaejoong heran. "tentu saja hangeng dan hyungmu heechul,kami sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama"ujar tuan kim. "apa kau belum memberitahu heechul,han?"Tanya nyonya kim. "jadi kau sudah tahu hal ini?"Tanya heechul pada hangeng. "kami juga sudah tahu hyung"ujar zhoumi. "lalu kenapa kalian tidak memberitahu pada ku?"ujar heechul kesal. "aku yang menyuruh mereka untuk tidak memberitahumu"ujar hangeng. "meskipun ini perjodohan yang direncanakan tapi aku ingin kau bisa mencintaiku dengan hati mu sendiri tanpa terbebani status perjodohan ini"ujar hangeng kemudian.

"saranghae kim heechul,aku menyukaimu ah tidak aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali melihat foto yang ada di ruang kerja tuan kim,dan sungguh kebetulan aku dan 2 dongsaengku menjadi pengawalmu_"ujar hangeng mengenggam tangan heechul. Sementara itu heechul yang mendapat pernyataan cinta dari hangeng terdiam dengan wajah memerah. " so?kim heechul apa kau juga mencintaiku?"Tanya hangeng. "na_nado saranghae"jawab heechul akhirnya dengan wajah merah. "gomawo chullie"ujar hangeng sambil memeluk heechul. "chukhae hyung akhirnya ada yang mau dengan Cinderella sepertimu"ujar kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan berada di ruangan itu. "kau mau dirawat disini juga kyu?"ucap heechul lembut namun menyeramkan. "tidak hyung terima kasih"jawab kyuhyun dengan cengiran tanpa dosa. "akhirnya semua berakhir bahagia"ujar jaejoong. "bagaimana kalau kita menikah sekarang saja boo?"ucap yunho. "shireo!aku masih ingin melanjutkan kuliahku"jawab jaejoong dengan wajah serius. "bum_". "aku juga masih ingin melanjutkan kuliah ku hyung"ujar kibum yang memotong ucapan siwon. "mwo?"teriak siwon heran. "kau juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yunho hyung bukan?". "kalian berdua segeralah cari pasangan agar kita bisa berkencan bersama-sama"ujar heechul pada zhoumi dan henry yang sejak tadi diam. "aku sudah mempunyai pasangan hyung"jawab zhoumi melihat kearah henry,sedangkan henry hanya tertunduk malu sambil menggenggam tangan zhoumi. Mwo?! Teriak mereka kompak (lagi).

END-

Mian kalau berantakan author gak sempet buat ngedit lagi T_T

Biarpun ada tulisan chapter tapi ini FF one shoot,buat chingu yang mau review lewat akun facebook aja ne,soalnya author jarang ol di FF seringnya di facebook sama twitter

Gomawo buat yang udah review

#BowBrengZhoury


End file.
